


Merry xmas to yoo!~♡

by Bluemoon140515 (Moonlight2211)



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Changki rise ♡, Fluff, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Sleeping Together, band au, changki as disgusting boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 09:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13143582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlight2211/pseuds/Bluemoon140515
Summary: ~♡"He loves his grumpy days when he scolds and nags everyone and everything around him and when he relaxes when Changkyun holds him close on his arms and kisses his face until he smiles again. He loves his frown when other members spoil Changkyun and when the day is gone he showers his upset boyfriend with kisses until he understand he’s the one and only to him. Changkyun loves their good moments and the bad ones too because all of them just make their relationship stronger, Definitively Changkyun really really really loves Kihyun"♡~





	Merry xmas to yoo!~♡

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas Monbebes~♡ hope you have a wonderful day with your beloved ones! ~♡

Snow beautifully all over their dorm; weather too cold and bodies tangled together under sheets. Changkyun wakes up with the sight of his gorgeous boyfriend’s face in front of him, still sleeping peacefully. They overcome so many problems this year, jealously, fears, insecurities, whole days too busy to talk with each other, whole days being apart when their company almost discover their relationship, but little moments like this make everything worth it.

Changkyun loves Kihyun, loves his smiles and his shinny eyes when their eyes met. Love his cheeks and high dimples when he smiles, loves his pale face that quickly turns red when they do something embarrassing or when Changkyun comes too close to him, loves his down hair he uses when he doesn’t want to spend too much time on it and when he styled up and show that gorgeous forehead he has. He loves his slim arms that hold him tightly when they hug and the firm chest he uses as pillows when they cuddle together. He loves those hands and those fingers Kihyun uses to caress his hair while Changkyun lays on his lap. He loves those short legs that moves so fast when Changkyun needs him by his side.

He loves their morning kisses, when Kihyun wakes him up and pecks his lips after say “Good morning” or when Changkyun wakes up by his own and rush to greet him in the kitchen. He loves those white lies they say to their members when they want their couple time and those nights when they stay up until late cuddling on the couch watching a movie until they fall asleep. He loves his surprised face when Changkyun suddenly appears in front of him with a big bouquet of red roses or when he leaves chocolates above his pillow when his boyfriend wakes up with bad mood. He loves when he hands him a towel to wet his sweat after practice and his “Good Job today” after a long day packed with schedules. He loves the time and attention Kihyun gives him when he needs help with his lyrics and when he praises his voice even when everyone knows he sucks at singing. He loves when they sit together during fansigns and when he leaves act cute around him. He loves those little moments during ex girl when they were allowed to play or during their world tour when they stare at each other for so long.

He loves his grumpy days when he scolds and nags everyone and everything around him and when he relaxes when Changkyun holds him close on his arms and kisses his face until he smiles again. He loves his frown when other members spoil Changkyun and when the day is gone he showers his upset boyfriend with kisses until he understand he’s the one and only to him. Changkyun loves their good moments and the bad ones too because all of them just make their relationship stronger. Definitively Changkyun really really really loves Kihyun.

Changkyun tights his grip around his boyfriend who cutely whine, slim arms comes to hug his waist and hides his face more in his chest, Changkyun’s fingertips strokes his hair lightly as his other hand caress his back. Kihyun’s a light sleeper so the younger already knows he’s just enjoying his little touches – “Baby Wake up~” – He says but Kihyun doesn’t move, Instead his legs tangled around his in an attemp to be closer – “Are you cold?”

“Yeah” – His voice is cute, totally change when they’re together, it’s soft, full of love, a voice he only uses with Changkyun – “Why are you awake so early?”

“I don’t know” – Kihyun finally moves to properly kiss his boyfriend lips– “Good Morning Hyung”

“Good Morning Kyunnie” – Their eyes meet and – Even if it sounds as a fairytale – Changkyun sees stars, no no, a whole galaxy in his eyes and his soft smile adorning his face just show how much he loves him too – “Why are you looking at me like that?”

“How?” – He asks playfully smile on his face.

“I don’t know, weirdly?”

Changkyun giggles to later kiss his lips softly – “I’m just thankful to have you by my side” – Kihyun hits his chest embarrassed saying how cheesy he became through the years but his smile and rosy cheeks doesn’t go unnoticed, Changkyun knows he loves it. After some minutes just cuddling the younger member moves a little bit to look for something he hid between his pillows, a small white box with a red ribbon above – “Merry Christmas Hyung”

The rapper gives it to Kihyun, who a bit hesitant opens it to then freezes when he sees what is inside, fear evident in his face – “I’m not asking you to marry me okay?!!”

“Thank goodness… because we’re too young for it” – Changkyun pouted, the weakness of Kihyun –”It’s not like I don’t want to”

Slowing his shoulders relax, takes the ring to details it, it’s cute! What he likes the most is the “K&C” it has, Changkyun takes it and slide it in his finger – “It’s a promise ring”

“What are you promising then?” – His cheeks turn a bright shade of red, so pretty, so cute, Changkyun can’t help but kiss them – “I promise I will love you as long as I breathe… I don’t know what the future has for us but you will always be special to me Hyung”

“God Changkyun you are really something…” – The main vocalist hides his face in his hands due to his embarrassment but his smile is everything Changkyun needs to be happy.

“Hope that is something good” – He hugs his tomato beloved boyfriend to kiss the top of his head.

“It is idiot! I fucking love too much” – Changkyun chuckles as he kisses him again, hands reach his lower back to pull him closer, while the other tries to take his hand away of his face – “You are really special to me too Changkyunnie!”

The younger, incapable to control his happiness kiss his forehead, he can’t believe someone like this, so cute, so handsome, so kind, so everything loves him back, Kihyun is perfect to Changkyun and he is just thankful to have him by his side. His Lips travels to his nose and peck it, Changkyun can’t feel his giggling a little bit, their eyes met some seconds, his eyes beautifully shinning as bright as ever, his rosy lips looking so inviting and his smile giving him all the permission he needs.

The rapper finally joins their lips in a soft kiss, so innocent, so full of love, they don’t need to rush anything because they know they have all a life to be together, gentle hands squeeze each other, light touches are left against their skin and delicately Changkyun moves his lips against Kihyun’s, Showing him those “I love you” s aren’t just words.

When they break the kiss, the hug a little bit more – “I love you a lot Kyun” – he hears Kihyun whispering in his ear, so Changkyun does the same – “I love you even more Hyung”.

“And I love you too guys but do you remember the other two guys with whom you share room?” –

Well… they didn’t – “Shut up Lee Minhyuk, Good way to ruin a moment!”  
And yes… Changkyun also loves when Kihyun loses his temper and kick his bandmates ♥

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for read it! *-*!


End file.
